


Cold to the touch

by Sezio



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Clothed Sex, Emotions, Ghost Sex, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Play, Pokephilia, Sloppy Makeouts, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 17:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19795927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sezio/pseuds/Sezio
Summary: Allister learns new things about his haunter while it is a slow day running the gym, the two spend time together.





	Cold to the touch

Allister was a silent type gym leader he of course took his job however very seriously, just as every gym leader should. Down time however when there were no trainers coming in; those were the slow days, but that was just fine it gave Allister time to chat with his Pokemon and let them rest. Allister loved and cherished all his ghost Pokemon, so of course they deserved it. Allister idly sat in the gym chair waiting for, or rather if any trainers would show up today if at all.

Allister had let mimikyuu rest today and had his haunter out with him. Allister's haunter was quite a trickster and always laughing when it wasn't being used in battle it just never seemed to stop having a good time. In fact it made Allister sometimes even come out of his shell, usually he kept his mask on and all times but he felt it was alright to show his true self around his own Pokemon, they of course understood him best. That and his haunter would at times grope and grab his mask from his face tugging on his dear trainer's face.

"Haunt! Haunter!" His Pokemon stuck its tongue out at him and laughed placing its hand on Allister's shoulder. "Ah, I know you're probably bored." The haunter nodded. "Slow days can be relaxing though too." Allister's haunter only made a gesture and contorted its body and then began laughing again. It at least seemed as if his haunter was in good spirits.

"Sorry, I know you were looking forward to battling" maybe there was something else they could do together. Allister rarely spent as much time as he did with mimikyuu with haunter, so it was a nice change of pace. He reached out his hand and idly pet his Pokemon on the head, which in turn it ended up licking his hand and laughing like crazy. "We could watch shows on the old tv? Black and white in the backroom, I don't think anyone is coming today," Allister commented, "its like a ghost town today." Allister's haunter laughed wildly at the joke and followed his trainer. "Come, sit, you can relax."

Haunter merely floated beside his trainer as he watched Allister switch on the old tv, the picture displaying them black and white color of what seemed to be a boy and his gengar alone in a graveyard. The scene played out on the screen before the both of them. Allister thought, wow that's just like us! He looked to his dear haunter who didn't seem as interested and was making funny faces in the corner at himself. Allister only smiled, at least he was having fun, though he couldn't really tell, he could never quite read his haunter as much as he wanted to.

However haunter glanced over at the screen and saw the trainer was being groped and touched by the gengar on the screen, this is what caught Allister's haunter's attention as he watched carefully at how the trainer moaned and made odd noises as the gengar caressed and licked at the trainer's exposed body, hands holding the trainers sides and having control over someone who was supposed to be the master. Haunter was intrigued by it all. Allister stammered and tried to quickly shut it off, "I'm sorry! I thought it was a horror movie or something when I bought it-- the movie store didn't say it was a film like t-that--" but was stopped by his haunter who kept watching intently and focusing on the boy on the screen who looked like he was happy at what the gengar was doing.

Allister was tearing up a bit at his mistake and he thought he had ruined his time with haunter. The only thing going on in haunter's mind however was how he wanted to make his trainer feel and look like how the trainer on screen was acting. That trainer looked so happy and the gengar got so much praise. Haunter wanted that too. Haunter wanted Allister to like and be happy with him like that too.

Haunter put his hands on Allister's face not wanting his trainer to cry anymore, he wanted Allister to be happy, he liked how his trainer always looked around him without the mask, vunrable and full of life.

Haunter tugged and pulled at Allister's face and his fingers rubbing away the tears from Allister's eyes. "You're not upset?" He asked his haunter as he sniffled. Haunter only laughed and promptly licked his trainer's whole face as Allister flinched from it, being coated in the ghostly slobber.

"Haunt! Haunt!"

"Y-you want to do to me what was on the screen?" Allister's face reddened, it was so cute, his haunter loved how many expressions his trainer could make when he wasn't wearing the mask, sadness, happiness, he wanted his trainer to make all of them to him, and many others he saw that other trainer make, and he wanted Allister to feel those emotions from him.

Allister had never done this sort of thing before let alone with a Pokemon. Allister thought the boy on the screen did seem happy though. "If you're sure, and want to."

Haunter places his hands to his trainers face and licks at his trainer's mouth the long tongue of the Pokemon entering Allister's mouth as his haunter stroked each side of his trainer's face before pulling away. The Pokemon's kisses were very sloppy and prying with each one.

Haunter wanted to mimic everything the gengar did on the screen to Allister. He wanted Allister to feel that loved, and feel those same feelings on his face, haunter just loved seeing expressions on people's faces, but most of all he loved seeing them from his own trainer. Usually he always saw the shy demenor of his trainer or certain facades his trainer would put on.

Haunter wanted his trainer to feel all of them, lust, sadness, anger, happiness, all of it. He would make sure he felt them all from him of course. A grin creeped onto haunter's face at the very thought. "Are you alright?" Allister stammered as the haunter hovered above him. Fear and unease was a nice start too.

"Haunt! Haunt!" He chimed out as he placed his hands to the boys sides, ruffling the fabric of Allister's clothing. The mask was already off, but haunter needed to see more of his dear trainer exposed for him. He wanted to see more vulnerability from him and wanted to be the one to see it. Haunter tugged at the sides of Allister's clothes.

Eventually the Pokemon settled on sliding his cold ghostly hands up the torso of his trainer at first as he hovered behind him. Haunter placed both hands on his trainers chest and placed two fingers along his trainer's nipples. Haunter was interested from the scenes on the tv, and began to tug lightly on them. A squirm from his trainer as he felt his chest move and rub against his hands, and a low moan.

The Pokemon was pleased at having been the source of the noise, having made his trainer make such a sound and only for him to hear no less. "Not so rough o-okay?" Allister's face was already beginning to flush pink, such a sensitive boy, what a good boy he was being, haunter rather liked being in control, and being the one giving the orders for once.

"Haunt," was all the Pokemon said in return and stopped. "O-oh! You didn't have to stop I actually quite liked it, I didn't really mind-" he hoped he didn't offend his Pokemon in the process. Haunter felt a glimmer in his eye, his trainer was so cute like this. "You can continue," Allister told his haunter who more than happily obliged. Haunter slid his hands back up Allister's back, touching his spine slowly, each touch a cold feeling runs through his body from each touch from the ghost's hands. It makes Allister's body shiver, it makes his body make such interesting movements, haunter absolutely loves it and laughs wildly.

Haunter wants to move on though, he wants to give Allister much more, so much more.

"D-do you want to keep going? If you want I don't mind," he tells his haunter as his Pokemon places its hands to the front of Allister's shirt moving it up and off his trainer's body, exposing him. Haunter loves it when his trainer is like this. He absolutely loves it, his trainer was usually so shy and closed off, but getting to see him like this at times, it always reminded haunter why he loved to be with the boy.

Be with, but never quite like this, but he wants to. Haunter touches the exposed skin, pressing cold and boney fingers to his trainer's sides as he caresses and gropes at Allister, and all the while his trainer just makes the most interesting noises, breathing from his trainer is soft exhales, and it is calming to listen to. Allister is so nervous, and so eager to let his Pokemon do these things to him, no, with him. "You can go on," his trainer instructs, and haunter nods, and leans himself into his trainer's embrace, pressing his tongue to Allister's skin and settling on his nipples, licking over them. The boy's skin was so sensitive, and each time his body made some kind of reaction to each touch, haunter absolutely loved it.

Haunter stopped and floated around the boy looking at his trainer's expression before grabbing his trainer and pushing him to the floor carpet. Haunter no longer cared to mimic what he saw on the tv, he wanted to be so much better than what that gengar did, and he so intended to.

Haunter's hands were tugging at his trainer's shorts, Allister only glanced up as he had been forced down onto his back. "Are you struggling? I can get it for you--" Haunter made a protest and kept at it. "Okay! Okay!" It was clear it was haunter that wanted to be the one giving the orders here this time. Eventually the Pokemon had got it and now his trainer was only in his boxers before him. Allister flushed, he never thought he'd be like this in front of anyone. "Haunt...." His Pokemon laughed in a mischevious way as his haunter pressed to fingers to Allister's crotch making him squirm. Allister's legs twitching a bit and a low moan escaping. Haunter thought he could probably get his trainer to cry if he teased him enough. Haunter's fingers were slow as they poked and prodded at the ghost type user's erection. Haunter grins, he did that.

Allister felt unease at how long haunter was just staring at him there like that. "Are you gawking, that's rude you know," he says and Haunter sticks out his tongue. "O-oh? You're admiring me?"

Haunter goes back to being slow and teasing the boy with his efforts. All the while he looks at Allister's expression it has him making such interesting faces. "P-please," he finally hears his trainer say, and of course, haunter plays a bit dumb, "haunt?" He says as he tilts his head. "Continue y-you stopped, I just--"

"Haunt?" He asks confused as if he hadn't known he stopped, Allister gets a bit frustrated and he sees a little bit of anger in his trainer's eyes, and a bit of frustrated tears. "Do more, please," Allister says because he's aching for more now.

"Haunt?"

Allister gets a bit more frustrated and yells in the process and he usually never raised his voice, haunter noticed this, how interesting! "Please! Do continue or I won't like you anymore!!" He yells out as he notices his trainer is crying in the process. Haunter would laugh but he thinks it would make his trainer more upset. Haunter floats behind Allister and places both hands on the bulge in Allister's underwear, soft rhythmic strokes up and down. Allister's eyes weld up with tears as haunter continued touching and giving pleasure to the area. Haunter stopped for a moment and looked at Allister's expression and stroked his face for a moment with just one finger.

"Haunter, I feel close, please continue!" He begs of his Pokemon, but the haunter feigns boredom and turns around. "Haunt...." and his trainer makes that angry and frustrated expression again. "No! No! You finish what you started! You--" trainer is loud when angry, haunter thinks to himself. Tears are streaming down Allister's face. Haunter laughs.

The nature of Allister's haunter was impish and oh he did oh so fit it well.

Haunter does however continue on his trainer's begging command, as he hears his trainer whining and moaning with need. Humans like to feel that finish feeling, that feeling of completion during sex, he notices, and so he wants Allister to feel it too, but of course, he wanted to tease his beloved trainer at first before having done so.

Haunter puts only one of his hands to his trainer's erect cock, the cold embrace of his Pokemon's hand along his erection makes Allister's body shiver as his Pokemon pumps his hand along it. Allister closes his eyes as he grits his teeth together, feeling the pleasure building up, Allister's face feels hot.

Allister feels it coming, and he can't hold back any longer, he cries out, "H-haunter, I think--" and the ghost teases but allows his trainer to cum as he strokes his trainer once more, Allister lets out a cry, a few tears stream from his face as the cum splatters onto the floor once he finishes.

Allister laid there for a moment, a bit stunned, his body heaving a bit, breathless, and a bit amazed that his Pokemon no less could send him into such a state.

Haunter looks at him, Allister looks beautiful like this; like this so still and breathless in the afterglow, Haunter really doesn't get pleasure out of it, but he loved seeing expressions and feelings, and that's good enough. "I love you, Haunter, you did so good, thank you." He hears from his trainer, and he loves to be praised, but one day he hopes he can give more once he's a gengar, he wants to do and feel so much more with his trainer.

"Haunt," is all his Pokemon says as it floats around his trainer and waits for him to recover.

There was however a disturbance. Someone had definitely entered the gym. Looks like haunter would have two fun things to do!

"Hello? Gym battle?"

Allister was near naked and covered in his own cum. "Just give me a minute please--" he said.

Haunter just began spiraling into a laughing fit. "Haunter! Stop! Haunter!"

He demanded the ghost help him fix himself up to properly have their gym battle. Eventually the ghost agreed and began helping his trainer.

"Sorry for the wait," Allister called and had back on his mask. "Your haunter seems in a good mood, it just doesn't stop laughing it seems," the trainer commented.

"Oh! Yes! He's quite lively!"

"Haunt! Haunt! Haunt!"

"Haunter shut up"

Regardless, Allister and haunter felt a bit closer, and for that Allister was glad.

"I'm sorry for that, let our battle begin!"

Haunter hoped they would continue to grow closer.


End file.
